


you light my fire

by splendidlyimperfect



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dragon sex, Dragon/human sex, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Front Hole Sex, Gray gets fucked by three dragons basically, Intersex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Telepathic Bond, Trans Character, Trans Gray, Written on a Dare, cunt and cock for trans man anatomy, it's surprisingly fluffy for crack porn, like they're all stupid in love, same for intersex dragons i guess, the dragon slayers can turn into actual dragons, the dragons are all intersex, they're all sentient and its a hundred percent consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Natsu, Sting and Rogue want to complete their bond with Gray, but it involves something he's not expecting.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel, Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Sting Eucliffe/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132
Collections: fuck the gender binary, my heart is too big for just one of you





	you light my fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkGodMogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/gifts).



> this fic is 85% sky's fault, he dared me to write it. i believe the exact phrase was "cursed stinguegratsu fic where grays the only human and gets fucked by 3 dragons," and "if u can make a 3 dragon 1 human orgy classy then ur a god." so, challenge accepted, here you go. 
> 
> title from [believe in myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b36-p0UryRw) by edge of life
> 
> gray's a trans dude who has had the magical equivalent of top surgery but not bottom, he uses cock and cunt to describe his anatomy
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [@splendidlyimperfect](https://splendidlyimperfect.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want non-dragon-porn gratsustingue stuff you can check out the OT4 blog at [@gratsustingue-the-ot4](https://gratsustingue-the-ot4.tumblr.com/)

“You want to do what?”

Gray frowned, wondering if he’d misunderstood Natsu’s words.

“Mate with you,” Natsu said again. His cheeks were flushed, and he kept his eyes on the carpet. Sting, who was curled up behind Gray on the sofa with both arms around him, nodded.

“Mate,” Gray repeated. “Haven’t we done that?” They’d all been together for nearly eight months now and had been sleeping together for seven and a half of those.

“It’s different,” Rogue said from his spot on the floor next to the couch. “It… marks you.”

“As ours,” Sting added.

Gray tipped his head back onto Sting’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “This is some sort of weird, possessive dragon thing, isn’t it?”

“It’s not weird,” Natsu insisted, sounding almost petulant. “It’s important.”

Gray frowned, studying Natsu’s face. Normally he would tease, but Natsu looked so earnest. “All right,” he said slowly, looking down at Rogue and then back at Sting. “How different?”

“We, uh…” Sting’s voice rumbled in his chest. “We have to do it as dragons.”

Gray blinked. He’d seen them shift forms hundreds of times – usually it was to fight, or to travel, and occasionally to cuddle with Gray. He liked it when Sting curled up around him, or when Natsu lay with his head in Gray’s lap, purring quietly as Gray stroked behind his ears. Rogue often shifted when they were watching movies, laying across the floor and making happy sounds when Gray brushed his feet against his stomach.

“You want to have sex… as dragons?” Gray swallowed. Something low in his stomach twisted at the idea, and he wasn’t sure if it was arousal or apprehension. Maybe a bit of both. “Is that even possible?”

“We wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t,” Natsu said, settling down next to Gray on the couch and leaning in to press their foreheads together. A dark red smattering of scales crept across his cheeks and up his temples, and when he pulled back to look at Gray, his pupils had contracted into slits. Gray watched with fascination as the scales started to spread down his neck and his incisors sharpened. It sent a thrill through him and Natsu grinned, knowing exactly what kind of effect the half-shift had on Gray.

“We’ll be gentle,” Sting said, leaning forward and nuzzling Gray’s neck. Rogue hummed in agreement, tipping his head back and running a hand down Gray’s calf. “We’d never hurt you.”

“I know,” Gray said, kissing Sting’s cheek. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with the fact that, while his strength was on par with the three of them in human form, as dragons they could easily tear him to pieces. Even his Devil Slayer powers were no match for razor-sharp teeth and claws the length of the palm of his hand. The three of them were nowhere close to full-size dragons when they shifted – they were closer to the size of a wild cat – but they were still deadly.

“You don’t have to decide now,” Rogue reassured him, making a happy sound when Gray reached down and ran his fingers through his hair.

“And you don’t ever have to say yes,” Natsu added. “If you don’t want to.” Gray could see the uncertainty in Natsu’s expression, and he shook his head, reaching out and touching Natsu’s cheek.

“I want to.” Natsu purred happily, pressing his face into Gray’s palm. “It’s…” Gray hesitated. “It’s a forever thing, isn’t it?”

The other three were quiet for a moment. They’d discussed it before, the first time they’d all slept together. Dragons mated for life, and despite the unusual nature of their four-person relationship, it was the same. Natsu, Sting and Rogue would never love anyone – or sleep with anyone – other than him and each other. Gray had accepted that easily, but this felt somehow even more significant.

“Yeah,” Sting said eventually. “It’s… sort of like marriage, I guess.”

“Oh.” Gray’s cheeks flushed hot and he chewed his lip, looking down at his hand in Rogue’s hair. “So you’re, um… proposing?”

Natsu laughed, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Gray’s palm. “I guess so, yeah.” He nipped at Gray’s wrist. “So?”

“So what?”

“You gonna mate with us? Marry us? Whatever you wanna call it?”

Gray laughed, leaning back against Sting and rubbing his thumb against Rogue’s temple. “Yeah,” he said, pulling Natsu in for a kiss. “Yeah, I am.”

* * *

Three days later, Gray came home to the living room turned upside down.

“What the…” He paused in the doorway, frowning as he looked around. The couch and table had been shoved into the hallway, and instead the floor was covered in blankets and pillows, arranged in a semicircle that looked almost like—

“It’s a nest.” Sting appeared behind Gray and wrapped his arms around Gray’s waist. “We figured the bedroom probably wouldn’t be big enough for three dragons.”

Gray snorted, leaning back into Sting and shaking his head. “It’s barely big enough for four humans,” he conceded. “This…” He took a step into the living room. “It’s nice.”

It was late evening, and a soft orange glow filled the room as the sun’s last light spilled through the window. The curtains were drawn halfway, and a row of candles were lit along the sill, casting soft shadows into the room. Gray was fairly certain that nearly every blanket they owned was piled up and surrounded by all the pillows in the house.

Gray turned and kissed Sting on the nose, then moved to sit down on the floor. “Where are the other—”

His question was interrupted by something exploding up from under the blankets and tackling him around the waist. “Gotcha!” a loud voice clamored in his ear, and then there were sharp teeth nipping at his neck.

“Natsu!” Gray grumbled, squirming as Natsu laughed and nuzzled him. “You’re a shit, you know that?”

Natsu grinned, straddling Gray’s hips and pinning his wrists to the ground. Gray gave him a half-hearted glare – he could easily throw Natsu off if he felt like it, but Natsu’s smile was enough to make Gray let him have the win.

“Maybe,” Natsu said, leaning down and kissing Gray’s jaw. “But you love me.”

“I do,” Gray agreed, sighing happily at the touches. “Where’s Rogue?”

“Here.” A sleepy voice came from Gray’s other side and he looked over to see Rogue appearing from beneath another pile of blankets, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“He fell asleep while we were making the nest,” Sting explained, snuggling up to Gray’s side and running his fingers through Gray’s hair. “Natsu and I had to do all the work.”

“I resent that,” Rogue grumbled, stretching out like a cat before shifting closer to Gray. “There was a sunbeam.” Gray laughed and pulled Rogue in for a kiss, sighing happily when Rogue’s hand slipped under his shirt and splayed across his stomach.

A gentle silence fell over them as the three of them focused on Gray. Rogue’s fingers traced gentle patterns across his skin, Natsu’s lips pressed kisses across his throat, Sting’s fingers combed carefully through his hair. It didn’t take long for Natsu to get rid of Gray’s clothing, and soon they were all naked, curled in a pile in the middle of the blankets. 

“How do you wanna do this, _jah-nim?”_ Natsu asked. The rough syllables of Draconic rumbled in his throat, and Gray felt his cheeks flush hot at the nickname. “Should we shift one at a time? Or all of us?” Sharp teeth scraped his neck and Gray shivered, reaching up to run his fingers through Natsu’s hair. He could already feel himself getting wet and he squirmed, pressing his thighs together as Rogue kissed his neck.

“All of you,” Gray said, taking a shaky breath around the nervous excitement in his chest. “I think.”

“You can change your mind anytime,” Sting said gently, pushing himself up on his elbow and leaning down to kiss Gray. A shimmer of white burst across his skin as pearlescent scales formed across his temples, and Gray could feel Sting’s teeth turning sharper as they kissed, and he nipped at Gray’s lower lip.

“Tell us if it’s too much,” Rogue added. _“V’lim vas.”_

“Love you, too,” Gray murmured against Sting’s lips, shivering when he felt Rogue’s fingers on his stomach sharpening to claws. He pressed one last kiss to Sting’s lips, then leaned back as Sting let out a low, rumbling growl. The scales spread rapidly, shifting quicker than Gray could see, and seconds later a dragon’s snout was nuzzling him instead of human lips.

“I’m never gonna get used to that,” Gray murmured, gazing at Sting and stroking his muzzle. His eyes were the same bright, clear blue as his human form, and he made a soft trilling sound as he bumped Gray’s forehead with his nose. Sting, unlike the other two, had a large patch of soft, white fur that extended from his chin down his chest, and Gray ran his fingers through it, earning himself a purr.

Natsu, who had also shifted and had moved to sit between Gray’s legs, rubbed his cheek against Sting’s and then nuzzled Gray as well. The fins that ran from just behind his eyes and joined in a row down his spine flexed as he purred, and Gray sighed happily, then hissed as sharp teeth nipped at his neck.

“Careful,” he said to Natsu. “I don’t have scales like you do.” Pointy dragon slayer teeth were one thing, but sharp dragon teeth something else entirely.

Natsu gave Gray an apologetic look, running his tongue over the bite to soothe the sharp pain. “I don’t mind the biting,” Gray murmured, running his fingers across Natsu’s scales and kissing his nose. “Just be careful. I’m not as strong as you.” Gray felt a flicker of disagreement from Natsu as he pressed their foreheads together. “Be gentle, okay?”

Sting made a soft sound, moving to curl around Gray’s back and starting up a rumbling purr that instantly calmed Gray’s apprehension. He leaned back against Sting’s stomach, holding his knees together self-consciously. When Rogue moved next to Natsu and nudged at Gray’s leg, he slowly released his grip and exhaled.

 _It’s okay._ He couldn’t tell which one of them it was, but a reassuring sensation washed over him, and he tipped his head back against Sting, letting his legs fall open. Another wave of comfort rippled through him as Rogue nuzzled his thigh. _Love,_ it said. _Safe. Protect._

“I know,” he murmured, reaching up and running his fingers through Sting’s fur. Sting made a pleased sound and nuzzled Gray’s hair as Rogue moved lower, nipping at Gray’s thigh and nosing at his stomach before running his tongue between Gray’s legs.

“Shit,” Gray breathed, trembling as Rogue did it again. Heat raced from his cheeks down his chest, sparking low in his belly when Rogue’s tongue ran across his cock. It felt so different from his human tongue – Gray could feel each ridge pass across his skin as Rogue’s movements became more eager. Gray’s wariness of the dragons’ sharp teeth was quickly forgotten as he moaned and spread his legs wider, pressing up against Rogue’s tongue.

Natsu made a soft sound and leaned in, nuzzling at Gray’s neck before nipping at his neck gently again. It didn’t hurt this time, and Gray tipped his head to the side to give Natsu more space. Rogue placed one clawed hand on Gray’s thigh as he continued to lick, running back across his cunt. His tongue parted Gray’s labia, dipping inside for a moment before returning to his cock. The two forked ends of Rogue’s tongue slid along either side of his cock, dragging a moan from Gray’s lips.

“Fuck,” he cursed as Rogue repeated the motion, breath hot against Gray’s thigh. Sting nuzzled Gray’s cheek as Natsu bit down on his shoulder, sharp teeth just barely piercing the flesh. “Harder,” Gray whispered, moaning and tossing his head back when Natsu obliged. The sharp pain intensified the sensation of Rogue’s tongue against his cunt, and when Rogue pressed harder, Gray cried out.

“Yes,” he whispered, reaching down to run his fingertips over Rogue’s head. Rogue rumbled happily, thrusting his tongue further until it slid inside Gray’s cunt. Gray gasped, tilting his hips up as Rogue’s tongue worked in and out of him in shallow thrusts.

Natsu lapped at the thin trickle of blood that spilled from the wound in Gray’s shoulder, then moved his muzzle down and took over licking Gray’s cock. His tongue wasn’t as ridged as Rogue’s, but he still worked it skillfully around the sensitive skin, following the rhythm of Rogue’s gentle thrusts.

Gray shuddered, running his fingers along Natsu’s scales and turning to press his face into Sting’s fur. Sting rumbled beneath him, nudging his head to the side to keep licking at the spot where Natsu had bit him.

 _Okay?_ Gray felt the question, unsure if it was Rogue or Natsu, and nodded.

“Yes,” he groaned. Sting rubbed his cheek against Gray’s as he shifted his hips up, chasing the feelings of Rogue and Natsu’s tongues on him. “Yeah, there, that… _fuck.”_ The sensation washed over him, filling him with sparks and a heat that started to build, low in his stomach.

Sting licked his cheek and Gray turned his head, dragging his own teeth across the soft spot where Sting’s scales met his fur. Sting purred and Gray bit down harder, knowing he wouldn’t break the skin but trying to return the sharp, aching sensation in his own neck that added fuel to the fire in his body.

He blinked in surprise when he realized he had pierced the scales, pulling back and running his tongue along his teeth. His own incisors had sharpened to points, just like during the dragon slayer’s half-shifts. Sting looked at him curiously, and when he nuzzled Gray’s neck, Gray reached up to feel a thin row of scales across his own skin.

“Oh,” he said softly, running his fingers over them. Then he leaned up and bit Sting’s neck again, hard. He tasted blood as Sting growled, low and possessive, and returned the bite with one of his own. The pain Gray expected never came – instead a bright, intense sensation spread from the point of Sting’s teeth, flooding through his body as he came.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned, one hand dragging suddenly sharp fingernails across Rogue’s scales, the other gripping Sting’s fur tightly. Natsu and Rogue kept working him through it, licking and thrusting as Gray’s entire body filled with heat and light, scales bursting down across his arms and covering him in an icy blue sheen.

 _T’si nas,_ he felt them say through the haze of bliss that spread through him. _You are ours._

“Yeah,” he whispered, letting the joy and belonging he felt drift through the bond between them. “Yeah, I’m yours.”

Eventually Natsu and Rogue pulled back and Gray exhaled sharply, curling up against Sting as he tried to catch his breath. Rogue nosed at the bite mark Sting had made, licking it gently and then settling next to Gray. Natsu stayed standing, staring down at Gray as his tail flicked back and forth.

Gray shivered at the intensity of the gaze. Natsu had the same eyes as his human form, but there was something more ardent about the way he looked at Gray – just on the right side of feral. Gray pushed himself up onto his knees, reaching out and touching Natsu’s muzzle. For a moment he lamented the fact that they couldn’t kiss, but the thought passed quickly as Natsu pressed a wave of reassurance and desire through their bond.

 _Z’lim,_ Natsu’s presence said. _Want._

“I know,” Gray murmured. He caught a glimpse of himself in the window reflection and stared for a moment – he looked just like the others when they half-shifted. Icy white and blue scales spilled down from his temples, bright against his dark brown skin. He looked how he felt – wild and alive – and he turned back to Natsu, giving him a soft smile. “Dragons are weird,” he said. He could feel the indignance radiating from Natsu and he laughed.

“C’mere,” he murmured, leaning forward and rubbing his cheek against Natsu’s. Their scales slid together and Natsu rumbled happily, dipping his head down and licking the bite on Gray’s shoulder. The same spark of arousal that had pulled him over the edge flared up in Gray again and he exhaled shakily, feeling a matching sense of lust coming from Natsu.

Gray pulled back, pressing a kiss to Natsu’s nose, and nudging him to sit back on his haunches as he ran his hand down Natsu’s neck to his chest. His red scales were smooth under Gray’s fingertips, and Gray followed them further, keeping his eyes on Natsu’s as he moved lower across Natsu’s belly and down to his cock. 

Natsu made a pleased sound when Gray touched him, trailing his fingers across the head of his cock and swiping his thumb down the shaft. Gray was relieved to see that it was similar to Natsu’s human cock, with a slightly more flared head and scales that created small ridges. Part of him had been terrified that the dragons would be too large for him, but although it was bigger than Natsu’s human cock, it wasn’t unreasonable. Gray stroked it a few times carefully, enjoying the rumbles coming from Natsu, then leaned down and ran his tongue around the head.

Natsu whined and the sound spurred Gray on, tugging at the desire in his stomach. He took Natsu deeper, slowly letting himself get used to the different size and shape as he leaned further forward. The scales around the base of Natsu’s cock were smooth under Gray’s fingertips as he wrapped his hand around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. One of Natsu’s clawed hands settled on his shoulder, sharp edges just barely pricking the skin, and he shuddered at the sensation.

Gray jumped when something touched the back of his thigh, and it took him a second to realize that it was Sting nuzzling him. A question appeared in the back of his mind and Gray quickly replied _yes,_ leaning further forward until he was on his hands and knees, and spreading his legs.

 _Please,_ he thought, moaning around Natsu’s cock when Sting started to lick at him. His tongue was smoother than the other two and slid easily between Gray’s legs, lapping at him for a moment before withdrawing. Gray whined, taking Natsu’s cock as deep as he could, then pulling back when he felt a gentle nudge on his temple.

Natsu shifted away from him, lying down on his stomach with his head next to Gray’s and rubbing their cheeks together. Rogue joined him, licking Gray’s other cheek, and when Sting’s clawed hand touched Gray’s hip, he shuddered.

_Ready? Now?_

Gray nodded, exhaling sharply when he felt Sting’s cock press against him. “Slow,” he said, leaning against Rogue. “Just… slow.”

A wave of reassurance flowed down from Sting as he pushed gently forward, leaning over Gray until his chest was pressed to Gray’s back and both forelegs were on either side of his arms. Gray gasped as the head of Sting’s cock slipped inside him, feeling the slight burn of being stretched. Sting stilled, giving Gray a minute to adjust while both Rogue and Natsu nuzzled him and licked his cheeks. Being fucked by Sting was an unusual sensation – all of the dragons were intersex, but Sting in his human form preferred to be on the receiving end during sex, while Rogue and Natsu preferred to give.

“Okay,” Gray said after a second, tipping his head back as Sting brushed his muzzle against his shoulder. “I’m okay.”

Sting purred softly and started to move, keeping his pace slow and steady until he was entirely inside of Gray. Gray cursed as Sting gently pulled back and thrust forward again, growling as he started to pick up the pace.

“Oh my god,” Gray whispered, biting down on Natsu’s neck as Sting filled him, growling quietly as he rocked in and out. “Fuck, Sting…”

Rogue shifted down until he was able to slip his head underneath Gray’s stomach and started licking at his cock again, curling his tongue around it in time to Sting’s thrusts. Gray cried out, digging his fingers into the blanket and shifting the angle of his hips so Sting hit just the right spot inside him.

“Harder,” he begged, cursing when Sting obliged, leaning down and nuzzling Gray’s shoulder as he moved faster.

 _Mate._ The word was soft and full of passion, and Gray nodded, bracing himself for the pain. It hurt less than he expected when Sting bit his shoulder, sharp teeth easily piercing through scales and flesh, and it pulled Gray toward another orgasm quicker than he’d thought possible.

“I love you,” he gasped as he came, pressing his forehead to Natsu’s shoulder. _“V’lim te.”_

Sting’s pace quickened and he pushed himself up, tossing his head back as he let out a roar that filled the room. Gray swore he saw the window shake at the sound – powerful and claiming – as Sting came inside him. He roared again and then it tapered off to a low growl as he rested his head on Gray’s shoulder and rubbed their cheeks together.

Something stirred in Gray’s chest. It was as if he could feel Sting’s own heartbeat next to his, pulling him closer until they were nearly one being, made of love and light. Sting licked at the wound in his shoulder, cleaning the blood away, then gently pulled out of him and curled up at his side.

“C’mere.” Sting’s voice was gentle as he slowly shifted back to his human form, pulling Gray close and kissing him. It was soft and sweet, and Gray melted into it, shivering at the feeling of Sting’s hand combing through his hair. “You did so good, love,” Sting murmured. “Are you okay?”

Gray nodded, nudging Sting’s head to the side and pressing a kiss to the bite mark on his shoulder. “Yours,” Gray said softly.

“Yeah,” Sting replied, holding Gray close. “Mine.”

 _Ours,_ Natsu and Rogue corrected at the same time. Sting laughed, reaching up and rubbing Rogue’s muzzle.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he kissed Rogue’s nose. Then he looked back down at Gray. “How’re you feeling? You wanna keep going? We can take a break if you need it.”

Gray shook his head. “’m fine,” he said, humming happily as Natsu nuzzled him. “Wanna—want all of you.”

“Okay,” Sting said, moving so he was lying on his back and Gray was half on top of him, back exposed for Rogue to curl up against. Gray exhaled, pressing his face into the crook of Sting’s neck as he felt Rogue’s cock nudge between his thighs. He shifted his top leg over Sting, letting out a quiet grunt as Rogue pressed inside him. He could feel each ridge of Rogue’s cock stretching him out and it felt so, so good. 

“There you go,” Sting murmured, kissing Gray’s forehead and stroking his hair. “So good for us.” Rogue rumbled in agreement, thrusting forward gently as he wrapped a clawed hand around Gray’s hip. Tiny beads of blood welled up from where the skin was pricked, and Gray groaned at the sensation.

 _N’ja vise,_ Rogue’s voice said. _More. Good._

“Yeah,” Gray panted as Rogue’s hips moved faster. Natsu leaned over from where he was cuddled up behind Sting and Gray reached up, running his fingers across the dark red scales as he let Rogue in. “Fuck,” he whispered as Rogue fucked him. “’m yours, I—please, I need…” He trailed off, leaning back against Rogue’s chest and nuzzling him. Rogue growled softly, breath hot against Gray’s neck, fucking him harder as the room filled with Gray’s pleading moans.

 _Both?_ Natsu’s question drifted through Gray’s mind and he opened his eyes in surprise. Natsu was rutting against Sting’s thigh, growling softly as he gazed at Gray.

“At the same time?” Gray asked, breathing heavily. Rogue slowed his pace as Natsu bumped his muzzle against Gray’s cheek in agreement.

_If you want. If you can._

Gray cursed, running his hand along Natsu’s jaw. He’d taken both Rogue and Natsu before, in human form, and despite it being difficult the first time, he’d gotten used to it. “Yeah,” he moaned, pressing his forehead to Natsu’s. “Yeah, I just—”

“I can help,” Sting said. “Is that what you want?”

Gray nodded, making a soft sound when Rogue pulled out of him. Sting nudged him up and slipped out from underneath him, pushing the pillows around Gray until he was on his stomach with his legs spread. Then Sting leaned down and nudged Gray’s thighs, spreading his legs until he could run his tongue over Gray’s ass.

“Fuck, Sting,” Gray hissed as Sting licked at him, circling Gray’s ass before pressing against it with the flat of his tongue. There was the sound of a bottle opening, and a few seconds later, Sting’s slick finger rubbed around Gray’s entrance. Gray moaned, spreading his legs wider and biting down on the blankets as Sting slipped his finger inside. The mark on Gray’s neck throbbed and he pushed back into the touch, whimpering.

“I’ve got you,” Sting murmured, stretching him out gently. It didn’t take long for him to have Gray ready, and eventually he withdrew his fingers, pressing a kiss to the base of Gray’s spine. “Okay?” he asked.

Gray nodded and Natsu made a pleased sound, then settled himself back on the blankets. It was a strange position to see him in – belly bared, wings folded underneath him – but Gray didn’t think twice about crawling on top of him.

“Fuck, Natsu,” he moaned as he braced himself against Natsu’s chest and sunk down slowly, feeling Natsu’s cock drag along the inside of his cunt. Sting stroked his back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he got used to the sensation. Natsu lay still, occasionally making a soft purring sound as Gray shifted and settled.

“Okay,” Gray said after a minute, tipping his head back to look at Rogue. “’m ready.”

Rogue moved behind Gray, nuzzling his back before pushing Gray down against Natsu’s chest. Gray tensed as he felt the head of Rogue’s cock press against his ass, and he focused on Sting’s gentle fingers in his hair as Rogue slowly pushed inside him.

“Holy shit,” Gray breathed, gritting his teeth as he tried to relax and accept both Natsu and Rogue inside him. It stung at first and Rogue stilled, but when Gray shook his head and moved his hips back, Rogue continued pushing until he was all the way inside.

“You’re so good,” Sting murmured, nuzzling Gray’s temple, then tipping his head to kiss him. _“Draja, d’bar cyn._ You’re beautiful.”

Gray kissed Sting back, hard, then shifted his hips forward against Natsu’s cock. Natsu rumbled happily beneath him, running his claws gently across Gray’s thigh as Gray took him in. Rogue nuzzled his neck, then slowly thrust his hips forward, rocking Gray between him and Natsu.

It took a minute to set a rhythm, but eventually they found it, and Gray was overwhelmed by the sensation of both of them fucking him. He felt so full, surrounded by love and fire and light. It took him a second to realize that the other three were actually glowing, their scales shimmering in shades of crimson and black and pearlescent white. His own scales glimmered an icy blue, spreading warmth wherever they touched.

 _Love. Ours. Protect._ The thoughts filled his head as he took them in, nearly crying from the sensation.

“C’mon, love,” Sting murmured, reaching down and running his fingers across Gray’s cock. “You can come again, can’t you? One more time, _jah-nim.”_

Rogue’s teeth brushed over the mark Sting had made earlier and Gray nodded, gasping when Rogue’s sharp teeth sunk into his skin. It ached in the best way, spreading through his body, and he turned his head so he could return the bite next to Rogue’s throat. Then Natsu nuzzled the other side of Gray’s neck and bit down hard at Gray’s quiet, “please,” pulling him over the edge.

“Fuck,” he cried out, leaning down and biting Natsu’s neck at the same time, both of them locked together as he came. He tasted blood as he trembled, pressing into the touch of Sting’s hand on his cock as wave after wave of heat and bliss rolled over him. Then Natsu let go and he and Rogue both thrust one last time into him as they roared, teeth bared to the night as they claimed Gray as their own.

Gray’s vision went blurry as he collapsed forward onto Natsu’s chest, panting heavily. The scales under his cheeks slowly turned into a firm chest, and human arms wrapped around him as Natsu pressed a kiss to his head.

“Hey, love,” Natsu whispered, holding him tight. Rogue, still in his dragon form, licked at both the wounds in Gray’s neck, soothing the deep ache that was slowly taking over his body until it had but disappeared.

“Hey,” Gray managed. Sting curled up beside him and stroked his back as Natsu kissed his forehead and cheeks, and eventually Rogue joined them, shaking off the dragon form and sliding his fingers between Gray’s.

“You okay?” Natsu asked, tipping Gray’s head up. Gray nodded, leaning in to kiss him, and Natsu hummed happily.

“That was amazing,” Rogue said, kissing Gray’s cheek. Then he ran his fingers down the scales that still made a path from Gray’s temple to his shoulders. “And these are pretty.”

All Gray could manage was a quiet grunt as he slumped forward onto Natsu, burying his face in his shoulder and sighing. Natsu laughed, holding him tight. “I’m proud of you,” Natsu murmured as Rogue disappeared, then returned with a warm washcloth that he used to start cleaning up Gray.

“Are you in pain?” Sting asked. Gray shook his head, shifting so that he was curled up between Sting and Natsu. Rogue settled down on Natsu’s other side, reaching across his stomach and running his fingers through Gray’s hair.

“A bit,” Gray admitted. “But it’s okay. I liked it.”

A wave of agreement came from the other three as they held him close. Sting tugged one of the blankets up over all of them and Gray sighed happily, burrowing into the warmth of his dragons.

“’m sleepy now,” he mumbled. “’s bedtime.”

Sting laughed, kissing the back of Gray’s neck and nuzzling behind his ear. “Go to sleep,” he said. “We’ve got you.”

“I know,” Gray said as the three dragons started to purr. A sense of warmth and belonging surrounded him, stronger than anything they’d had before, and it filled Gray with hope and happiness.

“We love you,” Rogue murmured, kissing his forehead.

“Mm,” Natsu agreed as he pulled Gray closer. “You’re ours. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of the "draconic" is just made up, i'm a sucker for second languages, what i can i say? also i'm kinda attached to this au now despite it starting off as crack so if you'd read more of it let me know 😂


End file.
